


What If John Said No?

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Related, Referenced Drugging, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John didn’t believe Sherlock? What if he hadn’t wanted to go along to Leinster Gardens with Sherlock that night? What if…Sherlock had been forced to drug John to bring him along? (This is short and sweet and just a thought I had about this. Love it, hate it. ;P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If John Said No?

John really shouldn’t have been surprised when he woke up confused and in a strange place. It was hardly the first time he’d ever been drugged…particularly by Sherlock. However, the detective wasn’t  _usually_  freshly “escaped” from the hospital and spouting near non-sense about his wife.

Nor did he usually wake strapped to a wheelchair at the end of a dark hallway, with a Kevlar vest under his shirt. Not that John couldn’t easily get free of the meek bindings, it was more like they were trying to keep him upright than keep him from escaping. What really kept John from moving was the IV nestled in his hand. He could hear the beeping of the machine like it was coming through several layers of cotton. The drugs were all that kept John from jumping up and decking the tall detective that stood before him.

Sherlock stroked fingers through John’s hair, tenderly at first…as if he were memorizing the feel. Then, those long, soothing, fingers fled from his scalp…leaving his hair a mess. A mess he wasn’t exactly fond of…but he could hardly move.

Sherlock leaned over, wheezing with the exertion, his face so close to John’s that he could feel the heat from his fevered brow.

“Just watch…” The detective rasped, long, cold, fingers tracing over his neck an instant before Sherlock turned his coat collar up. “…listen.” Inserting a small device, akin to something a MI6 agent might wear, into John’s ear.

John could see the pain in his friend’s face, he wanted to help Sherlock…but he couldn’t do much more than blind and watch the pale detective slowly slide the IV from his hand. “They’ll wear off…just in time…” Sherlock assured, slowly making his way down the hall with a final glance at John as he reached into his pocket to retrieve a phone.

John could hear the ringing in his own ear as he watched Sherlock fade into the shadows. Someone answers. It’s Mary.

_“Where are you?”_

_“Can’t you see me?”_

_“Well, What am I looking for?”_

_“The lie…the lie of Leinster Gardens…”_


End file.
